Dark Rising
by Kindness to Everyone and thing
Summary: When Randy gets a big head it leads him to think he's to good to save people and teams up with Mc Fist. Now Howard must save randy with the help of a duo of Kunoichi.


Its been slow week for our favorite ninja, Randy Cunningham. No monsters or robots have attacked the school all week. However things where about to get interesting.

"I'm telling you Cunningham this will be the cheese." Howard said to Randy as they entered the Game Hole. A contest for a new dancing and singing game and the two friends had signed up, well Howard signed them up.

"I don't know Howard." Randy said nervously. Honestly Randy was a great singer and dancer but singing and dancing in front of people was a whole different thing.

"Don't worry, its not like it'll be on my sister's show or anything." Howard assured. Boy was he wrong. Hiedi would be broadcasting the contest live all over the web.

The first round was just dancing. At first both Randy and Howard where doing well but when things got harder Howard got disqualified along with three others. Randy was killing it. By the end of the first round only three people were standing: Randy, some girl and another guy.

During the break between rounds the Nomicon stared to glow so Randy was forced to slop (or whatever it called) into the Nomicon. There was a picture of a ninja defeating all his enemies, he seemed overly confident then another ninja sliced the first ninja in half in half. _**"A ninja must never let his ego or pride get in the way or the consequences will disastrous." **_The Nomicon said. "Yeah I get it. Don't get a big head if I win." Randy said. Although this is what the Nomicon meant it didn't think Randy knew what the consequences were. It kicked Randy out but little did anyone know this was more than a contest it was a plot.

In the next round each contestant had to choose a song and sing it. The girl chose to sing One Girl Revolution, the guy chose to sing Illusion and Randy chose to sing "You're Goanna Go Far Kid" the clean version. Randy went first:

Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time

And turning all against the one is an art that's hard to teach

Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd

And as you step back in the line a mob jumps to their feet

Now dance, , dance, man, he never had a chance

And no one even knew, it was really only you

And now you steal away

Take him out today

Nice work you did

You're gonna go far, kid

With a thousand lies and a good disguise

Hit â€ em right between the eyes, hit â€ em right between the eyes

When you walk away, nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes, see â€ em running for their lives

Slowly outta line and drifting closer in your sights

So play it out I'm wide awake, it's a scene about me

There's something in your way and now someone is gonna pay

And if you can't get what you want, well, it's all because of me

Now dance, dance, man, I never had a chance

And no one even knew, it was really only you

And now you'll lead the way

Show the light of day

Nice work you did

You're gonna go far, kid

Trust, deceived

With a thousand lies and a good disguise

Hit â€ em right between the eyes, hit â€ em right between the eyes

When you walk away, nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes, see â€ em running for their lives

Now dance, dance, he never had a chance

And no one even knew, it was really only you

So dance, , dance, I never had a chance

It was really only you

With a thousand lies and a good disguise

Hit â€ em right between the eyes, hit â€ em right between the eyes

When you walk away, nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes, see â€ em running for their lives

Hit â€ em right between the eyes, hit â€ em right between the eyes

When you walk away, nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes, see â€ em running for their lives

Then the girl went. She had long dark blue hair that was put into a braid. Her eyes where vibrant blue that seemed to shine. She had light freckles on her cheek and nose. She had an athletic body and was shorter than Randy by a few inches. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with a black leather jacket, blue jean Capri's and black sneakers.

Song: I wear a disguise

I'm just your average Jane

The super doesn't stand for model

But that doesn't mean I'm plain

If all you see is how I look

You miss the Superchick within

And I christen you titanic

Underestimate and swim

I've got the rifle, gonna be myself

I've got the rifle, gonna be myself

I've got the rifle, gonna be myself

I've got the rifle, gonna be myself

And I'll be everything that I wanna be

I am confidence in insecurity

I am a voice yet waiting to be heard

I'll shoot the shot bang that you hear round the world

And I'm a one girl revolution

I'm a one girl revolution

I'm a one girl revolution

Some people see the revolution but most only see the girl

I can lose my hard earned freedom in my fear defines my world

I declare my independence from the critics and their stones

I can find my revolution, I can learn to stand alone

And I'll be everything that I wanna be

I am confidence in insecurity

I am a voice yet waiting to be heard

I'll shoot the shot bang that you hear round the world

And I'm a one girl revolution

I'm a one girl revolution

I'm a one girl revolution

And I'll be everything that I wanna be

I am confidence in insecurity

I am a voice yet waiting to be heard

I'll shoot the shot bang that you hear round the world

Everything that I wanna be

I am confidence in insecurity

I am a voice yet waiting to be heard

I'll shoot the shot bang that you hear round the world

And I'm a one girl revolution

I'm a one girl revolution

The guy was up next. He was average looking, with sandy blond hair, brown eyes, short and skinny. He was waring a green shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. He sang: I'll be your entertainer

I'm puttin on a show

I'm gonna levitate ya

Leave ya

Wa- Wa- Wantin more

I see you fascinated

I've got you hypnotized

White gloves, what you dream of

A fantasy before your eyes

Chorus :

Step right up on the stage

Free yourself from the cage

Pick a card and guess it girl

Here's a lesson girl

It's just an illusion

1-2-3... I disappear

I'm coming right back, so stay right here

Ani't no second guessing girl

I'm impressing girl

But I'm just an illusion

(end of choruse)

ohoh...uh

lisen

I aint no fake houdini

I put a spell on you

I'm somethin like a genie

Girl I make your wish come true

And now our time is runnin

With every grain of sand

So here's the grand finale

Watch me do my sleight of hand

Chorus( stop at illusion)

Somewhere in a dream

In a dream

We'll meet again my baby

And I promise that I won't disappear

I'll be right here

And I won't be won't be won't be

Just an illusion (yeah, baby)

Chorus 2 times

But then he started sparking and blew up! Turns out he was a robot! So that just left Randy and the girl. So during that break Randy went up to introduce himself. The girl was drinking some water and reading a book.

"Hey I'm Randy." He said. The girl looked up from her book. She was cuter up close.

"Hi, I'm Samantha. But you can call me Sam." She said.

"So it looks like we're the finalist."

"Yeah. You're a pretty good performer. You'll probably win."

That inflated Randy's ego a ton. He started thinking pompous thoughts about himself. But then he realized what he was thinking.

"You're a good performer too." Randy said.

"Will our final competers come up to the stage please?" A judge said.

"Good luck." Sam said walking up to the stage.

In the final round Randy and Sam would have to pic two different songs and dance to them. Sam chose Just Dance and Randy chose A Billion Hits. Sam went first and was totally killing it. She danced with fluid motions and ended with a black flip. Randy was doing good and ended with the splits.

"And the winner is….. Randy Cunningham!" A judge said. Sam looked upset but she congratulated him.

Little did anyone know things where about to get complicated for everyone.


End file.
